Shh! Sneak Peeks Stories
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Shh! Here are some sneak peeks for my stories


Shh.

Here are some sneak peek of the upcoming stories.

The Metroville Carnival

One afternoon The Parrs were watching The Twilight Zone on TV. The episode was To Serve Man.

"To serve man! It's a cookbook!" The lady said on TV.

The Parrs were in shock in she said. Everyone except Violet.

"I thought the aliens were gonna help them." Bob said.

"Same." Dash and Helen said.

"I didn't." Violet said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Come on! The only aliens that are nice are the aliens from Toy Story! Plus i've seen this episode in class. But I didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Alright. Then let's watch something else."

While they were flipping through channels they stopped at a carnival.

"The Metroville Carnival is in town! Come and have some fun at The Metroville Carnival!" The reporter said.

"Mom! Dad! Can we go Please?" Dash said.

"Well. It could be crowded." Helen said.

"But It will be fun. Please?" Violet said.

"Come on hon it will be fun." Bob said.

"Okay. Let's go to the carnival!"

"Yay! Thank you Mom!" Violet and Dash said.

The family walked into town and into the carnival. They saw balloons, confetti, booths, a bouncy castle, a giant slide, and a big Ferris Wheel. Jack-Jack seemed to enjoy this carnival.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the carnival." Helen said."

Then Jack-Jack pointed at something. It was the Pixar Play Parade coming down the street.

"Hey Look! It's the Pixar Play Parade!" Dash said.

Then out of nowhere people started blocking Violet and Dash's view of the parade.

"Mom. This guys butt is blocking my view." Dash says.

"I'll carry you." Helen said.

"And i'll carry you Violet." Bob said.

After they got piggybacks from their parents the parade was clear to see.

The parade first had the Luxo Lamp then Monster Inc. . Then the Incredibles Theme song came up.

"You know what that means?" Bob said.

"I think we do. Right kids?" Helen said.

"Yeah!" Dash and Violet said.

"The Incredibles are coming!" The Parr Family yelled out.

Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl came out on Incredible scooters.

* * *

The Wilted Violet

The Parr Family was doing nothing in their house and by nothing I mean Violet and Dash were doing there signature move The Incredi-Ball, Bob was practicing his super strength, and Helen was trying to get Jack-Jack under control of his powers.

Until The Incredi-Phone started ringing. They all stop using their powers and stared at the phone. Bob went to pick it up.

After he picked it up Violet said "Who was it Dad?"

"There's a gang of bank robbers in Downtown Metroville! Incredibles! Let's Suit Up!" Bob said.

The Parr Family became-"The Incredibles!" The Parr Family said.

"I was going to said that!" Erin said (That's me.)

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get back to the story."

When they got into The Incredibile Helen said "Okay is everyone ready?"

"Yes Mom." Violet and Dash said.

"Jack-Jack is strapped in?"

"Yes."

"Did all of you use the bathroom?"

"Yes Mom."

"Then let's save the day!" Bob said.

"Wait!" Dash said.

"What's wrong Dash?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Dash!" Everyone yelled out.

Helen rolled her eyes and said "Go ahead."

After Dash left the Incredibile to use the bathroom Violet said "Oh Dash always having to make us LATE!"

"What's wrong hon?" Bob said.

"I have to use the bathroom too!"

"Oh Violet. Not you too."

"Yes me too!"

After Dash came back Violet ran to the bathroom quickly as she could.

"What's her problem?" Dash asked.

Helen and Bob looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay i'm done."

"Now did everyone use the bathroom?" Helen said.

"Yes Mom." Violet and Dash said.

"Now let's save the day!" Bob said.

Helen turned on the radio and changed to different stations and it stopped at Maps By Maroon 5

* * *

Song-Itis

The Incredibles were out stopping a villain called Mr. Song.

"You Incredibles won't stop meeeeee!" Mr. Song said but in a song.

"Yes we wiiiiiilllll." Dash said.

The family looked at him weird.

"Sorry. I just wanted to do that."

"Anyway you won't get away with this."

"Oh yes oh yes oh yes I wiiiilllll."

Mr. Song tried to hit The Incredibles but he missed. He tried again and again until he stopped.

"Hah! You see Mr. Song your no match for the Incredi-." Bob said.

Then Mr. Song hit The Incredibles but nothing happened to them.

"Like I said your no match for The Incredibles."

Then Bob gave Mr. Song to the police and The Incredibles went home to get a goodnight's rest.

The Next Morning

In the morning everyone had gotten up for work and school. They all took quick showers, gotten dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Bob said in a song.

"Morning." Helen also said in a song.

"Morning." Violet said in a song too.

"Morning." Dash said in a song as well.

"Good Morning!" Everyone said.

"Oh no! I can't stop singing." Bob said.

"I can't either!" Helen said.

"Are we curseeeedd?" Violet said.

"Are we sick?" Dash said.

"Kids calllmmm dowwwnnn." Helen said.

* * *

Last Sneak Peek: Take a Bath Dash!

One day in the Parr Residence Violet was watching Dash and Jack-Jack because Helen and Bob were out fighting crime and they let kids have a day off. Then out of nowhere came the most horrific smell that Violet had ever smelled before.

"Ugh! Where's that smell coming from?" Violet proclaimed.

She turned to Jack-Jack where he was playing with some toys that she laid out for him.

Jack-Jack looked at her and said "Vi-Vi!" and giggles.

Violet giggles back and say "Hello Jack-Jack." She picks him up and smells his diaper. "Oh it's not you this time."

Jack-Jack looked at her with a confused face.

"If it's not Jack-Jack then what is?" Violet thought to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door. When Violet went to pick it up it was Dash with dirty clothes, mud on his face and a horrific smell.

"Dash! What happened to you?" Violet said with a disgusted face.

"We had a soccer practice and we had a practice game."

"Then why do you smell like garbage?"

"Because the coach threw thrash at us to not get distracted and stay focused on the ball."

"Okay but you need a bath."

"No."

Violet looked at Dash in a surprise face and said "Why not?"

"Because it feels nice to be dirty."

Those are all the sneak peeks for these stories. Remember there's more to come.

Bye for Now!


End file.
